


The Lost Toons Chronicles

by Ruby_Dragonryder, TheInkedFantasy (Ruby_Dragonryder)



Series: The Rewritten Story AU [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Dragonryder/pseuds/Ruby_Dragonryder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Dragonryder/pseuds/TheInkedFantasy
Summary: In attempts to make perfect toons, the Master ended up making the Lost Toons.Or what happened between the toonification of the studio and Henry's arrival.
Relationships: Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Julia Stein (OC) & Orios Drew (OC)
Series: The Rewritten Story AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690837
Kudos: 6





	1. The First of the Lost

**Author's Note:**

> These little angels, demons, animals, and mythical creatures just need some love in my opinion, and so I decided that this was where I'd do that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of Orios's story. Here, he and his sister Roxanne have their first moments and meet their creator. Their _true_ creator, and the _fake_. Things are already starting to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orios, Roxanne, the Master, Inky, and Joey Drew are the only characters in this chapter, though Henry is mentioned a few times. The Master hates Joey. Just so you know. 
> 
> I've decided to organize my drabbles so that you can read them without getting spoilers for the main story if you don't want them.

Orios didn't know he had been dead until he was suddenly alive. 

The little toon was surrounded by darkness, and all he could feel were two tugs in his chest. One was warm and soft, and the other... it was strong, but scary. He didn't want to meet what was on the end of the second tug. He just wanted the one. 

Unfortunately, he didn't get his wish. The second tug came closer and he was drawn out of the darkness. He opened his eyes to see a man with dark eyes like his own, piecut, and black and white... _everything_. He was scared at first, but then the scariness of the tug disappeared as the man picked him up and looked him over, replaced with pride. The man was _proud_ of _him_! He would do anything to keep that feeling with him. 

"Not quite on model... But better than the other attempts," the man muttered. "Perhaps this batch will survive past the first ten minutes." He began wiping at the toon's limbs, uncovering what seemed to be a demon in a vest and bowtie with angel wings and a halo from beneath the ink. 

"W-who... What..." the toon began, trying to speak but not knowing what to say. 

"Oh! You can speak!" the man said, sounding surprised. "I wasn't sure if you could, little one. None of the others could. I wonder if your sibling can." 

_Sibling?_ the toon wondered as the man pulled a second figure out of the ink and began uncovering them too. 

The ink washed off to reveal a little girl with horns and demon wings, though one of her pie cut eyes glowed gold. She looked warily at the man, but her face lit up when she saw the other toon, and the first toon felt that soft tug again. This was his sibling? Was that what the soft tugging meant? 

The first toon allowed himself to be put down before he slowly approached the second toon, her doing the same. She felt... right to him, and he didn't want to let her go. 

"Ah, then you connected then! Excellent! That means the bond worked! You can feel me and each other, correct?" the man asked. 

They both nodded. 

"Wonderful! This means that you're both successful! I'll wait to name you until I'm sure you'll... stick around. Don't want to get attached if you'll just disappear again, am I right?" 

They stared at him, not understanding. 

"Until then, we'll just call you angel boy and demon girl. How does that sound? I'll work on getting you both proper names as we keep going," he said.

"What... is... your... name?" the angel boy toon asked as he pieced together the question word by word. 

"Me?" the man asked in surprise as if he had never thought of such a thing. "Um... well... I don't have a name. I suppose you could call me the Master of this studio, or your creator, as I made you both, but don't call me Joey. Joey is in the dungeon with that horrible twisted mess of a toon. I may wear his face to keep others outside from taking you or the studio away from me, but I will never _ever_ be that... Liar, that... _T_ _raitor_ who scared away our true Creator. No, I am not him, and I never will be. Just call me Master or Creator, and I'll work on getting all three of us names. How does that sound?" 

They nodded. 

"Come with me," he whispered with a smile. "I have something I want to show you."

He led them away from the ink machine and the throne room to a dark prison. There were some figures in the cells, causing the two toons to stay close to their creator as he led them to the very last cell and opened the door. 

Inside a man, a large wolf with wings, and a twisted ink demon lay curled up against the wall close together, only moving when they realized that the Master was at the door.  


The wolf growled at the Master and the demon drew closer to the man, but other than that, they did nothing, watching the newcomers warily.

"Y-you..." the man stammered. "What do you want?" 

"I want you to draw these two again," the Master said, gesturing to the duo behind him. "You came up with their concepts, but now I want you to draw them all over again, just like they look now." 

The man looked puzzled. "Um... why?" 

"So they can feel what it's like to have a _loving_ creator, Joey, like the one you took from me," he hissed, causing the man to flinch. "But I won't let you abandon these two, oh no. You won't abandon either of them or any others I have you make. They don't know the truth, and they never will. They're going to be loved by _me_ and they're going to love _me_ and you're going to help. All you are is a means to get them to listen to me. Got it?" 

Joey nodded, looking at the two toons and giving them a soft smile. "Hello, Orios, Roxanne," he said softly, almost so quiet the duo couldn't hear him. "You're even better than I imagined. I wish... I wish I could help you more, but if this means you can feel how much I care about you, then I'll do it." 

He picked up one of the pieces of paper in the corner and the pen after he dipped it in the ink demon's ink--"You don't mind, do you, Inky?"-- and began making shapes on the paper and the _angel boy_ Orios felt a warm feeling in his chest. It was almost the tugging, but not quite, like it was supposed to be a tug but someone had blocked it. It grew stronger the more shapes he drew until it started to look like the toon, making the ink demon beside Joey chuckle as he watched the little toon's expression change to one of pure bliss. This felt amazing. Oh, how he wished that it would never stop, but alas, it did. 

He turned when the demon girl gasped in delight, most likely beginning to feel the same things he had, and he smiled. She liked it too, and that felt good. It was a sort of connection between them, stronger than the one linking them to the Master. The only one that might be stronger would perhaps be the connection between him and this Joey who drew him and made him feel so happy. He wondered if this Master was actually their creator for a split second, before waving away the thought. Why would the Master lie to him and the demon girl? It made no sense. No, this Joey must just be an artist, he convinced himself. Unfortunately, he wasn't a very good liar. 

When Joey was done, the Master took the two away before speaking to them. "So?" he asked excitedly. "How did you feel?" 

"It was... warm! And... happy!" the demonic angel said with a smile. 

"I loved it," the demon girl agreed. "I wish it didn't stop." 

"Then when you behave, I'll have Joey draw you so you can feel that again," the Master said with a grin. "Now, I have a place just for you two. How would you like that?" 

They brightened at the thoughts. Something just for them? That sounded amazing. Not as amazing as being drawn again, but still amazing. 

He led them out of the inky prison and away from Joey through hallways until they reached a hidden door. 

"Back here, nothing bad will find you," he promised as he opened the door and led them into a hallway lined with doors. "This first one is yours," he said as he came to a stop at the first door on the right and ushered them inside. 

It was a sparsely furnished room, but there were two beds and little tables with drawers so the duo could collect things for themselves and keep them here, where they now knew it was safe. There was a little mirror and drawing utensils so that they could make art like Joey did, the demonic angel supposed. 

"This is your room," the Master said happily. "It's yours and only yours. I'll leave you to settle in. If you need me, I'll be in the throne room." He then left them be, humming on his way back to his home. 

The duo looked around their room before looking at each other and reaching a silent decision. They slowly pushed the tables out of the way and then moved their beds together. 

"That's better," the girl said happily. 

"Much better," the boy agreed. 

They flopped on the bed under the blankets, feeling mighty exhausted right about now, but not quite ready to go to bed. 

"So... do you know what the tugging is?" she asked. 

"You feel it too?" he asked, surprised and happy to know that his companion understood it too. 

"Yeah... what is it?" she asked again. 

"I... I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with him calling you my sibling?" he said. 

" _Sibling_? You mean, like brother and sisters?" she asked curiously. 

"Yeah. He called you my sibling before helping you out of the ink." 

"So that makes me your sister and you my brother." 

"Yeah... brother... I like that," he said with a smile before asking, "What did you think of Joey?" 

"I... liked him. A lot. I like him more than the Master," she said. "He... called me... Roxanne... I don't know why, but that name just feels right. I don't... I don't want to tell the Master about my name." 

"Why not?" he asked. 

"He just... doesn't feel right. It was almost as if he was trying to replace Joey in some way, you know?" 

"I... Yeah... But if we do anything... Well, we don't want to end up in there with him and that demon!" 

"I'd rather be in there with him than out here without him." 

"Roxanne... I... Please, don't do anything stupid. I need you near me, sis," he said softly, placing a hand on her cheek. "You're my anchor, I suppose. You are what kept me from falling to the Master's tug. If you weren't here, I don't know what I'd do! Just please, don't make the Master mad at you." 

She sighed. "All right. Now... Joey called you _Orios_? Did you like that name?" 

"I loved it!" he confessed. "It felt so... right! I want to tell the Master about my name before he starts calling me something else. That is my name, and it is a perfect name, and I wouldn't want any other. Just like I wouldn't want any other toon beside me." 

Roxanne smiled. "Thanks, brother." She was silent for a moment before asking, "Do you get the feeling that the Master is lying about him being our creator?"

Orios hesitated, then nodded. "It felt like that amazing feeling should have been stronger, but was blocked. Maybe... Do you think the Master is blocking it?" 

She nodded. "Maybe, when the Master isn't around, we should go talk to Joey. We know where he is, and he seemed happy to see us. I bet he'd like to see us again." 

"Maybe," Orios agreed. "Maybe. Until then, let's get some sleep. Who knows what will happen tomorrow?" 

She nodded, and cuddled up close to him, the duo wrapping their wings around each other and falling into peaceful slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And those are the very first Lost Toons, Orios and Roxanne. They're also the only ones that Joey really designed. The others... well, you'll see. 
> 
> Orios ends up accompanying a very special angel to the Outside, and Roxanne is left in charge of the Lost Toons, so these two will show up often.


	2. The Silenced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razziel the fallen angel wasn't always mute... 
> 
> And he wasn't always as cheerful as he is now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a little dark. Just to warn you. There's no graphic violence or anything, but if you must skip this because of how dark it gets (I don't do death, so you don't have to worry about that) I do explain what happens to Razziel in the endnotes. But still, this needed to be written. Razziel's story must be told. 
> 
> After all, _those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it._

After Orios and Roxanne, the Master didn't use another set of Joey's designs--no, he used a pair of Henry's that never made it on air: a little demon that looked almost human if it weren't for the tail and horns, and a male fallen angel who was at one point meant to be Alice Angel's older brother but the episode was never made, leaving both toons in the dust. 

The Master decided he was going to change that. 

The duo's birth was normal enough, with each considering the other to be their brother, and the Master drew them himself to make them trust him. 

Problem was, the fallen angel, named Razziel, knew exactly what was going on, and unlike Roxanne, didn't want to keep his mouth shut, to the other three toon's dismay.

"You're my creator the day the cow jumps over the moon," he scowled, glaring at the Master as his halo lit up a little more in his irritation. "Henry Stein is my creator through and through. You're just a wannabe." 

It took all of the Master's patience not to snap at him. "Yes, well, he made your concept sketches, but I gave you life. Therefore, I'm your creator too." 

Razziel shook his head. "I'm not buying it. You're just slinging crap so that we'll listen to you. Get Henry in here to confirm what you say, and then we'll talk." 

The Master, fed up with the fallen angel, turned to the demon, Erebus. "And what do you think?" 

Now, unlike Razziel, Erebus was a soft-spoken, thoughtful sort of toon, and he knew that Razziel was walking on thin ice and tried to help him out. "I think your idea of multiple creators sounds... _plausible_ ," he began slowly, trying to gauge the Master's reaction, "but I do agree with Razziel on one bit: Henry created our concept sketches. This doesn't mean that you didn't create our forms here, though, so that would in turn mean that you are our creator too." 

The Master beamed at this, a smile crossing his face. "You best be glad this demon knows how to get someone on his side, Razziel, or you wouldn't be staying much longer. Now, let's get you both to your room and introduce you to the others." 

He led them down to the hallway of bedrooms and knocked on the first toons' door. 

Orios opened the door and looked up. "Hey, Master. What's going on?" 

"I have two new toons to introduce you to," the Master said. "This is Erebus and Razziel. They're two of _Henry's_ toons and are to be treated as such. Do you understand?" 

Orios nodded and waved at the newcomers, causing them to wave back. 

"I leave them with you to get settled," the Master said. "I have work to do. Make sure they're comfortable, won't you?" 

Orios nodded. "Yes, sir." 

The Master left, and then Orios invited the duo inside. 

"So. You're a couple of Henry's toons, huh?" Orios asked as he sat on his bed. 

"Yeah... I suppose so..." Erebus said tentatively, not sure whether the unknown toon would tell the Master anything they said. 

"Yep! Henry's through and through, no matter what that psycho says," Razziel said, glaring at the door as if it would make the Master leave him and his new brother alone. 

"Psycho? That's a new one," yawned Roxanne as she sat up in her bed, obviously only just waking up. "Fitting, but new." 

"Don't you dare call him that to his face," Orios warned. 

"I won't. I may be rebellious but I'm not suicidal, brother." 

"Then... you're not servants of the Master?" Erebus asked, looking between the two. 

"Only in name, not in spirit," Orios told him, allowing Erebus to relax. "We're _Joey's_ toons, through and through." 

Razziel grinned. "I knew I liked you the second I saw you!" 

"Don't get your hopes up," Roxanne said as she stretched out her wings. "Ory over here is too scared to do anything against the Master's wishes." 

"You know what he does to Joey and Inky and Illusion!" Orios protested. "Do you want to end up in that cell too?!" 

"I'd rather be in captivity with my true creator than have freedom under a liar," she said determinedly. "The only reason I haven't told the Master as such is I don't want to leave you alone with him!" 

"Is he really that bad?" Erebus asked. 

"Worse. He lied to us about being our creator and had the audacity to do so in front of Joey himself!" Roxanne scowled. 

Razziel stared at her. "He did not!" 

"He did!" she confirmed. "He's a liar and he hurts our creator for no reason! We go down and talk to him sometimes. He's really nice." 

"The Master isn't horrible if you just do what he asks," Orios mumbled. "He can actually be kind of nice. He lets Joey draw us at least. That's really nice." 

"True..." Roxanne admitted. "It feels wonderful when he does that. The gentle hand he uses to lay down our linework... It feels like we're wrapped in a warm blanket." 

"It's even better when he actually holds us..." Orios said with a sigh. "He doesn't get to do that often. The Master is usually watching." 

Roxanne nodded. "Maybe one day, I actually will tell the Master. It would be worth it if I got to be with Joey all the time."

"Hm... Maybe..." Orios agreed. 

"Is... Is Henry here?" Erebus asked hopefully. 

Orios shook his head. "I've never seen him, but I know that the Master has a plan to get him trapped here so he can no longer leave." 

"We have to warn him!" Razziel exclaimed, jumping up and heading for the door. 

"Hold up!" Orios said, grabbing Razziel's collar before he could reach the door handle. "There are a few pitfalls with your plan. First, the studio is dangerous, especially for perfect toons like us on the upper levels. If the searchers don't get you, the butcher gang will, and if they don't get you, Malice will, and if she gets you, it won't be pretty. Trust me. You don't want to mess with that kind of stuff." 

"So? I can be sneaky and I'll grab a weapon," Razziel snapped. "I have to save my creator!" 

"You don't even know where he lives!" Orios reasoned. 

Razziel stopped struggling. "That... is true. But I bet you know someone who does!" 

"Who?" 

"Joey! They're brothers, right?" 

"I... I suppose so... But Joey hasn't seen him in, like, 25 years! He's probably moved!" 

"It's still somewhere to start. Right, Erie?" 

Erebus sighed. "... It _is_ a start. And I don't want Henry trapped here. I suppose we could try it." 

"Yes!" Razziel pumped his fist in the air. "Then we have a plan." 

"This is not going to end well," Erebus mumbled. 

"Come on, brother," Razziel said as he wrapped an arm around Erebus's shoulders. "What's the worst that could happen?" 

* * *

"Come on, Erebus!" Razziel hissed, rushing through the first floor to the door. "We're almost there!" 

"I still don't know how you convinced me to do this," Erebus mumbled, keeping on Razziel's heels as his tail thrashed in worry. "We almost got caught by Malice!" 

"But we didn't!" Razziel grinned. "And now we've reached the door! We just have to open it and then we can go warn Henry!" 

"Warn Henry of _what_ , Razziel?" asked a new voice that made them both freeze. 

They turned around to find the Master watching them, a wide grin on his face. 

"Really, I am curious, Razziel. What have you heard that has made you so eager to leave and find your creator?" he asked. "Surely you must know that I planned to invite him here myself in a few years to see what I have created." 

Erebus tried to give his brother a look, tell him to say nothing, but Razziel ignored him. 

"Yeah, I do know that," Razziel scowled. "That's what I'm going to warn him about." 

The Master's grin soured. "Why? Why would you warn him about that? Don't you want him to see this wonderful world, to see you?" 

"Not if it means he's trapped here with us," Razziel snapped. "I saw what you did to his brother. How do I know that you won't do worse to him?" 

"Because he is the creator," the Master barked. 

"Joey is a creator too. He helped make Bendy. Yet you treat him like crap," the fallen angel pointed out. "With that logic, you might treat Henry even worse, and I can't allow that. Besides, he deserves to be out there, happy, not trapped in this _heck_ you've created. I will fight my way out of here if I have to, I will make sure he never comes here. Ever." 

The Master sighed after a moment. "I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this," he said sadly. "I had hoped that maybe you'd see reason, but it seems those hopes were futile. It's time I taught you a lesson." 

"No, please!" Erebus begged him, getting in between him and Razziel in an attempt to save his brother from whatever punishment the Master had planned for him. "He doesn't understand what you're doing! He doesn't understand how you want Henry to be happy! Please, let me talk to him, let me reason with him, I'm sure I can get him to―" 

"You had your chance, Erebus," the Master snapped, "and you failed. It is my turn now." 

Picking up the duo, he took them back to the bottom level and locked Erebus in their bedroom before taking Razziel to a lab and strapping him to the table. 

"I'll tell Henry everything you do to us," Razziel promised vehemently as the Master poured a clear liquid out of a bottle into a cup. "If he comes, I'll tell him, and then he'll never trust you. You'll have lost." 

The Master chuckled maliciously. "Is that so? Well then, I wonder how you'll tell him without a voice..." 

Razziel faltered. "W-what?" 

The Master put down the bottle before turning with the cup, allowing Razziel to see the label on the bottle. 

_Acetone._

"Open wide, Razziel," the Master grinned. "I've got something for you." 

The entire studio froze as a scream ripped through the halls before it finally tapered off. 

When Razziel was returned to Erebus, he was a shivering sobbing mess, but he didn't make a sound. 

"What is it, Razzy? What's wrong? Tell me, please!" Erebus asked over and over again as he held his brother close, but Razziel said nothing.

He couldn't. 

He had been completely and utterly _silenced_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, since I don't really explain it well in the story, the Master forced him to drink acetone, and it burned away Razziel's vocal cords. 
> 
> But anyway, how is that for some angst? I think it went pretty well. 
> 
> This is probably going to be just a part 1 as there _is_ more to Razziel's story. I'll say in the beginning notes of any further installments if it's a part of Razziel's story or not, I promise. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below. I love hearing from you guys! ^^D
> 
> _\- The Inked Fantasy_

**Author's Note:**

> And that's another entry down. 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> _\- The Inked Fantasy_


End file.
